Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones
by CheesyromanceheaD
Summary: Hyun Soo, like Ji Hyuk had told him once, had a habit of slapping on a fake smile on his face, whenever he appeared on TV. Ye Rim's smiles were mostly fake, that was, until her van almost hit a guy and she met Lee Hyun Soo...
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hey there guys!

This story is about "Shut Up Flower Boy Band". I watched that drama about eight or nine months ago and as perfect as it was, I was still disappointed that Hyun Soo and Ye Rim didn't have more scenes together. I really like the couple and so this story will be mostly focusing on them.

If you are reading this, then I hope you have watched the Drama, because this story stays pretty much true to the drama and I'll be adding a few things here and there. The first few Chapters are expanded and added scenes from the drama and everything after that can be seen as CheesyromanceheaD's version of Shut Up Flower Boy Band's sequel...

Is there anything else to say? Yes! True to my style of writing, it might be possible that somewhere along in the story **SMUT** comes up but I'll warn you guys if that happens.

So, without farther ado, I present you: **Of Fake Smiles And Real** **Ones**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" or any of its characters, I am merely playing around with them, therefore only the plot of this story is mine! There is no money made of this story!

_**Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones Prologue**_

**Author**

It had been a normal day for Ye Rim.

Everything was going as it was supposed to. Everything was going as planned. She had no idea that within a single moment her life would change, forever. The second that the car, she was sitting in, came to a crashing halt, her daily routine was thrown out of its tracks. Her manager cursed, as he got out of the car. He was blaming the person, who had gotten hit. She really couldn't stand her manager. The guy was way too arrogant for her liking.

It was a boy, as far as she could see. About her age maybe, she wasn't sure. He had injured his hand. Ye Rim could see the blood seeping out from his ring finger on his left hand. He had to be in a lot of pain, she was sure of that.

To make matters worse, her manager pressed his contact card into the boy's hand, without even as much as trying to apologize for injuring him. Ye Rim wanted to say something, wanted to apologize, for hurting him, for her manager's rude behavior. She didn't get the chance to do that though. Before she could open her mouth to speak, the boy only glared in her direction for a fleeting second and then took off running, just like he had ran into their car. She could only watch his retreating back. He was being careless, she thought. If he didn't watch out for himself, he would run into another car, in no time. That thought made her worry and that was something she hadn't done in a long time.

That was the first time she met him and she didn't think she'd ever see him again, but she was wrong, because she did see him again and it didn't even take long for that to happen.

The second time she met him, was just one hour after their first meeting. Her company's Director had told her to perform at a band competition, the company was holding, that night. Turned out, the boy from the accident was participating with his band.

Eye Candy, that was his band's name, was the last band to perform. Ye Rim would be up right after them. She watched them play, while waiting backstage for her cue. She wondered how the boy was playing the guitar so well, even though his finger was injured and her guilt for being part of his accident returned immediately.

She smiled, when his friend, the leader of the band, a guy with unruly, light hair, noticed the blood flowing out of the guitarist's hand and the whole band stopped in the middle of their song, as the leader hugged the guitarist. It was the first time that Ye Rim had seen such a strong display of friendship in real life and if she was being honest with herself then, she had to admit that she was quite a bit jealous of the guys' friendship. She didn't really have any friends.

Once the injured boy had stormed down from the stage, in an angry rage, the rest of the band members completed the song they had begun with their friend.

After they finished, it was her turn to go on stage. She was a distraction, she knew, for those, who were waiting for the final results.

So she performed, like she always did, with a fake smile on her face. She had used to love performing; she had done it because he had wanted to. But now... Now it was an obligation. She was a responsible girl, always taking care of her obligations, like the good girl she was supposed to be.

No one even cared to find out how much she hated obligations.

So yes, she performed, because it was her job to do so and if nothing else, she always did well in her job, always. She didn't want to smile though, especially not with the guilt of injuring a boy looming over her, like a threatening shadow.

The results were finally announced and Ye Rim was being crushed by her own guilt by that time.

Strawberry Fields had won. She didn't even understand the meaning of the band's name...

Eye Candy was the better band anyways, she knew, she had heard them after all but they hadn't won. They hadn't won because of the guitarist that couldn't play well enough, for he was injured, injured because of her. In that moment she knew that Eye Candy had lost the competition because of her and only her.

The competition was over.

She didn't even know the boy's name and she knew it didn't matter anymore but she apologized nonetheless. She asked him, if his hand hurt too much, if he was feeling any better. It was not because she felt guilty, no that aside, she was genuinely concerned about his well-being, didn't want him to suffer any permanent damage.

He sent her the same glare, which he sent her after their accident, telling her harshly that there was no need for her to apologize, after the damage was done already and that everything was her fault anyways. But she didn't really listen to his rant anymore, because seeing him up-close, she suddenly remembered. She might not have known his name but she certainly knew him. He was the boy that lived across the playground from her building. He was the boy that she often saw with a little girl (his sister?) and/or his band members/friends.

He walked away, telling her a piece of his mind, before he did so. Three of his band members lingered around, one of them apologizing for their friend's behavior, the other two looking apologetic and then they all followed out after their friend.

And that was when she was alone again, feeling more miserable and alive than she had in more than two years.

Ye Rim, over the next few days, couldn't stop thinking about the boy that lived across from her building, couldn't stop watching Eye Candy's performance, his performance, over and over again.

Her manager told her she was being stupid, too caring for her own good and she hated him for saying that to her, more than she already did. Of course she didn't tell him, she couldn't, after all.

And then she did something she didn't really intend to. It just slipped out in one of her interviews. She was thinking about the boy once again, even as the reporter kept asking her questions and instead of answering, she told him that she really liked Eye Candy, liked their music; was a fan of theirs, if she was being honest.

The news spread like a wildfire. Her manager wasn't pleases and neither was Director Yoo but she didn't really care about their opinion, she only cared about the boy's opinion, though she didn't think he even knew what she had done.

She had only seen him once since the competition, a few days before that unexpected interview of hers. He had been sitting on bench in the playground, again with the little girl she often saw him with. After that, there had been no sign of him on the playground and she had watched out for him, she really had.

A few hours went by after her interview, one week, if you counted from the competition onwards. It was well into the evening. Her manager had dropped her off about an hour ago. She had undressed, taking a quick but soothing, hot shower, before seating herself down on her window still in her bedroom, with a warm cup of coffee in her hands. That was where she was sitting now.

She took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the sensation of letting the hot beverage burn down her throat. That was the moment she saw them. She recognized them instantly. There were five of them and they came separately. First the leader of Eye Candy then the long-haired drummer, along with a girl she hadn't seen until then. The keyboardist, a short and adorable-looking boy followed soon and last but not the least, the boy that had apologized to her on his friend's behalf, made his way through the playground.

A smile spread across her face, as she watched them enter her 'neighbor's' house, one after the other. She was still jealous of the boy and his friends, but the jealousy wasn't as strong as the relief she felt, when she realized that they would get him out of the hole, he had been hiding in, apparently.

If she was being honest, she had waited (hoped) for him to call, not for the compensation, no, he was too proud for that, she had noticed, but maybe, she had thought, he would have wanted to rant some more. He hadn't called though...

The third time Ye Rim came face to face with the boy, she finally learned his name, overheard it actually. Hyun Soo.

He was in the headquarters of HR Entertainment, with his parents. She didn't know what he was doing there but she was too happy to care anyways.

She grabbed his left hand, without thinking anything of it, just wanting to know, if his injury was healing properly.

He pulled his hand out of hers, as fast as he could.

She asked him, if his hand still hurt, why he hadn't called her, even though she already knew why.

He was rude to her, just like the last time they had met but she didn't mind. She was glad that he was alright.

His mother recognized her, said she was a fan of hers; asked her for an autograph.

She liked his parents; they seemed to be nice people, decent people. She didn't understand why Hyun Soo looked so embarrassed after his mother's question but she understood why he didn't want his mother to have her autograph.

Her manger interrupted, like he always did and she had to go, before she could say anything else.

It was a few days later that she found out about Eye Candy's contract. She was ecstatic to find out that those guys had finally gotten what they deserved.

Many things were happening all at once in the company. First there was Eye Candy's contract and then there was Yoo Seung Hoon, the genius songwriter. He was director Yoo's younger brother, as she was told.

When she found out that he went to the same school as Eye Candy, she was excited to meet him. He didn't turn out to be, like she had imagined him though. He wasn't close with the new band and even if he made an effort to look like a nice and warm person, it didn't work. Ye Rim saw straight through his façade; she instantly saw the shallow and arrogant boy that he really was. Director Yoo told her that Yoo Seung Hoon was going to produce her new album and if she was being honest with herself, she didn't like it one bit.

The first time she had to work with the genius songwriter, she knew she was in for a tough day. It wasn't until later, when three fifth of Eye Candy, including Hyun Soo, took seats in the recording studio that she dared to hope for a better recording session, than she had originally thought.

She wasn't concentrating enough, wasn't putting in any emotions, was only reciting the lines, that's what he kept on telling her, Seung Hoon told her to think about someone that came to her mind, when she heard the lyrics and then just go with the flow.

Oddly enough, Lee Hyun Soo was the first and only person that came to her mind…

So she started singing again, with more than enough emotion, all the while looking straight at Hyun Soo, who was sitting on the couch, in the studio and practicing with his guitar. He gave up the attempt of ignoring her after a few moments and met her gaze, until she finished recording the song.

That was their fourth confrontation and this time, like the first time they met, neither exchanged any words with each other, only did they exchange a few looks here and there and fairly-said that was enough.

The next few days went by without any further incident. She'd go to work, She'd come back home, she'd eat sometimes and then she'd go to sleep, to wake up the next morning and start all over again.

She was used to life's monotony by now.

She didn't even enjoy sitting on her window still and watching the playground anymore. Most people she was used to seeing still came and went everyday but Lee Hyun Soo wasn't there anymore. She tried to watch out for his sister, unfortunately though, the little girl didn't come out to play anymore either.

One day, she was talking to Yoo Seung Hoon once again. He asked her what she thought of the new song for her album, a duet. She wondered aloud, if he had only experienced unrequited love, because the lyrics of the song indicated just that. She couldn't help it, she was too curious for her own good. He was flustered and instantly embarrassed and she knew she was right with her assumptions. So she stopped prodding in his wounds and he changed the topic of their conversation, as fast as he could.

It was just a few minutes after her conversation with Seung Hoon, when she heard it, a faint sound, while passing a closed door, a melody of simple unmatched chords. Somebody was practicing with the guitar.

Silently, she slipped into the room, where the sound was coming from and somehow, she was not surprised to find that it was Lee Hyun Soo, who had made her stop in her tracks.

She clapped quietly, when he paused for a bit and he looked up from his instrument to see her standing in the room, leaning against the wall, next to the glass double doors.

He was rude again, like he always was towards her. He told her that she was disturbing him in his practice-time, told her that he was bothered by her.

She said to him that, he played the guitar well; told him he shouldn't be concerned about her; told him she wouldn't bother him.

"It does bother me." he insisted: "Why do you keep bothering me? Are you interested in me?"

She didn't have to think twice before answering him: "Yes."

He narrowed his eyes: "What?"

She just smiled: "I'm really interested. In you."

He scoffed at her, looking rather amused there for a second: "Do you know me?"

Ye Rim considered this for an instant: "I don't. But that's why I'm interested."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you." he didn't seem like he was sorry though.

She knew he wasn't interested and so she told him. She repeated her earlier words, saying that he shouldn't concern himself with her, because from that moment onwards, she would be a wall.

Whatever the hell she meant by that, Hyun Soo didn't know, but the next time he looked up, she was gone.

The next few weeks were quite a bit hectic for Ye Rim, her new album was about to be launched and she had to attend one interview and/or reality show after the other. The monotony, which she was so used to now didn't really stop existing though.

There was only one thing, which kept her a little bit excited. Eye Candy were going to perform on a debut stage soon, since their single had been launched already and just like her, they had to do a lot of promoting.

She kept tracks on them, watched the realty shows they took part in, watched their awkward interviews and somehow these little things always managed to make her laugh.

After one of her own interviews, she was mingling with some girls from the channel, as she was supposed to, when Kim Ha Jin approached her, Seo Kyung Jong in tow.

She didn't know why but these two always seemed to be together, whenever she saw them, like a married couple or something of that sort.

Ha Jin seemed a bit flustered when he expressed his gratefulness, for supporting Eye Candy, causing them to be so popular, to her. She smiled at that but as soon as he asked her out, her smile faltered. She had absolutely no intention of going out with anyone, even though she was already interested in Hyun Soo.

She wanted to tell Ha Jin no but the latter corrected himself quickly and said that not only he would be present but his friend Kyung Jong as well.

Ye Rim was still suspicious but couldn't really say no to him either. She tried to look at the positive side of things. Maybe she could find out a little bit about Hyun Soo from his friends that's, what she thought about, while writing her number on Ha Jin's hand.

After that day, whenever she passed Eye Candy, she would politely greet them all, Ha Jin and Kyung Jong would greet her back, Kwon Ji Hyuk and Jung Do Il would nod in her direction but Hyun Soo, he would ignore her…always.

Two, three, four weeks went by and Eye Candy surpassed her new single and she was actually happier being rank number two and seeing those five guys happy, rather than being number one, alone and without any joy.

Ha Jin called her after Eye Candy's first stage performance, a few times even and the two of them fixed a day for her, him and Kyung Jong to meet up.

Ye Rim liked Ha Jin and Kyung Jong; they seemed to be nice people and good friends. She wanted to be friends with them.

She noticed all that while the three of them were sitting in a coffee shop.

Kyung Jong was behaving a bit odd though. He was nice towards her but looked like he was mad at Ha Jin for some reason and he kept on indicating that Ha Jin was a playboy.

She listened to the boys' banter, with a small smile on her lips, until Kyung Jong received a call from Hyun Soo.

The keyboardist's mood improved after his phone conversation and he started telling Ye Rim some important things about Hyun Soo.

He told her that Hyun Soo, even if he seemed like a cold person, was a very good friend and extremely sweet towards his little sister. Well, she already knew these things, didn't she?

And then, Kyung Jong stormed out of the shop.

Ha Jin… well, he asked her what she did on her days off.

"He looked really angry just now. Shouldn't you go after him?"

Ha Jin looked over to the door, from where Kyung Jong had left, with a thoughtful look marring his face: "He'll be alright."

Whatever had been going on between the two, it was resolved the next time she saw them. The whole day, she had been hearing rumors about Eye Candy's new single and while she was getting styled for a TV recording, the duo came by to say hello, or at least that's what Ha Jin told her they were there for.

When Ha Jin stepped out to get a drink for Ye Rim, Kyung Jong, as obvious as Ye Rim was about her feelings, found out that she liked Hyun Soo. At least she didn't deny it, when he asked her and that was enough of a confirmation.

Shortly, after Ha Jin came back with her drink, her manager marched in through the door and downright accused the two guys of ruining Ye Rim's reputation.

Reputation or not, Ye Rim didn't like anyone talking to her friends like that, so she tried to stop her manager, tried to assure Ha Jin and Kyung Jong but they left quickly, as to avoid another lecture from her manager.

She hated that man more and more every day.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She knew Ha Jin liked her and Kyung Jong now knew she liked Hyun Soo. All of this was getting quite complicated.

How was she going to get out of this mess, without hurting Ha Jin?

She honestly didn't know.

The next day, Director Yoo told her she was considering Hyun Soo as her duet partner. Naturally Ye Rim wanted to sing her duet with him but Hyun Soo declined the offer, when it was presented in the meeting. She admired his attitude; the way he was loyal towards his friends, towards his band. She understood all of that but couldn't he help out just once?

Apparently he couldn't.

He wanted to know, if she still liked him.

Of course she still liked him, this wasn't about that though.

He wouldn't let her finish her sentence and interrupted her to bring up Ha Jin's sincere feelings for her. He left and she… she wanted to cry for the first time in, she didn't know, how many years, but she didn't do it. She was too strong to break down because of such a thing, too strong.

Eye Candy!

Kwon Ji Hyuk!

Girlfriend!

Scandal!

All hell broke loose, as these words started to make the headlines of the newspapers, magazines and TV news.

Ye Rim had spent most of her childhood and teenage in the USA, so she couldn't really understand why it had become such a scandal that Kwon Ji Hyuk had a girlfriend, with whom he was living together, if they were even living together that was.

For all she knew, those pictures and news could be false, like most of the scandals were made up of rumors and false evidence.

Eye Candy's popularity was going down the drain, to say so. The bad publicity against them, caused most of the producers and directors to withdraw their offers. There wasn't much to do for them nowadays. Hyun Soo still managed to represent the band with a few gigs here and there.  
Ye Rim was recording her parts of the duet for her album, when Lee Hyun Soo slandered into the studio, with that indifferent attitude of his. He was there for his vocal lessons, as far as she could see. Director Yoo practically ordered him to record the guide song for the duet with Ye Rim.  
For the first time in so many weeks, he nodded back, when she greeted him, though he didn't listen to any of her words and just told her to get this over with quickly.  
The music began playing in the recording room and Hyun Soo sang the first lines of the lyrics. She had to admit, he had a beautiful voice, all soft and warm, the complete opposite of the hard and cold person he pretended to be in front of almost everyone…

**End of Prologue**

**A/N: **

Phew! This is the longest chapter I have ever written.

This was more of an introduction to my story, than an actual prologue... The things that happened since Hyun Soo and Ye Rim crossed paths told slightly from Ye Rim's side, even if it was written in AUTHOR POV.

I hope you enjoyed the prologue and I have already the first, fourth and fifth chapter written but the second and third are still missing, isn't that funny? (Someone should really notice that I'm being sarcastic) I'll try to write the missing scenes till the fourth and fifth, as fast as possible and post them as soon as I have them ready...

Reviews are always welcomed, by the way =)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Chapter 1, ENJOY! =D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" or any of its characters, I am merely playing around with them, therefore only the plot of this story is mine! There is no money made of this story!

_**Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones Chapter 1**_

**Hyun Soo**

Vocal lessons…

Maybe singing would be able distract me for a few moments from all the chaos going on in my life. As if Da Som's health problems weren't enough, Ji Hyuk really had to announce that he had a girlfriend, at a press conference.

All our gigs had been cancelled, all at once and even my solo appearances had ceased.

Unlike, what Ha Jin thought, I didn't think there was anything wrong with having a girlfriend. Only because I never had had a girlfriend, didn't mean that no one else could have one. If Ji Hyuk liked Soo Ah, he could go and marry her, for all I cared. I wasn't stupid, of course I had suspected something beforehand but did that guy really had to drop that bomb on us, while those lecherous paparazzi were listening?

He should have warned us, could have talked to us, we could have solved this matter…

Then again, who was I to demand such things, in the first place? Wasn't it ironic that I wanted him to talk about his problems, when I hadn't even told anyone about Da Som's sickness?

That was where things came to a full circle again. How was I supposed to earn money for my sister's surgery, if Eye Candy didn't have a contract anymore? Because, the way things were going right now, there wasn't any contract in sight, in the near future.

I went straight to the Director witch, once I entered the recording studio. I only noticed that Kim Ye Rim was recording, when the witch told me to try out a duet with her. Hadn't the witch understood me, when I had told her that I didn't plan on leaving the band and going solo?  
It was just a guide song, as I found out a few seconds later. I couldn't really say no, to recording a guide song, right? So I took the lyrics-sheet and opened the door to the recording room and there she was again, Kim Ye Rim. She greeted me with that warm smile on her face, like always and tried to apologize and explain, for making me sing with her, but I cut her off. It was not like it mattered, if she said anything or not. It was not like it was her fault. It was the witch's.  
I just wanted to get this over with, because I had clearly lost all hope that singing today would help me forget my other problems.  
I looked down at the paper in my hands, while waiting for the music to begin. The lyrics were tacky, to say the least, Yoo Seung Hoon must have written them, no surprise there.  
The music finally started and I sang the first few lines of the song. Everything was going as expected... That was, until the girl next to me joined in on the song.  
I usually wasn't one to be taken aback so easily, that's why I had no idea why I was so surprised, when I heard the sound of our joined voices...

I didn't have the slightest clue, as to what was wrong with me. It was not like it was the first time I was hearing her sing. I was actually smiling throughout the recording. All of this just didn't make any sense!  
As soon as the music stopped playing I tried to make my way out of the recording studio, ignoring the smile on Ye Rim's face, as usual.

The only problem was the Director witch. Didn't the witch have anything else to do except for matchmaking? The last time she had tried to set me up with a comedian. I had stopped listening to that noona ten minutes into the 'date'.  
Hadn't the witch noticed that I didn't want to have anything to do with Kim Ye Rim? I'm sure she had but apparently all of that did not matter. She still sent the both of us to a restaurant nearby the building, with the promise of joining us in a few minutes.  
In the restaurant, after the food was ordered, Ye Rim received a phone call. Of course the witch wasn't going to join us. Just as I stood up to leave, the food arrived. She told me it wasn't nice to eat the food by herself and somehow that was enough to make me stay put.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" the words were out of her mouth before I had taken a bite of my food. I glared at her. That should have worked, right?  
"'Do you have a girlfriend?... Yes.' Ji Hyuk was really cool when he did that. I'm sure the girl must have liked it."  
Couldn't she just shut up, eat and then get going?  
"What about you?" I asked: "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
I know she probably didn't have one, I mean she had confessed to me not long ago, but maybe she would stop talking like that. I was wrong again though.  
"Ani." She smiled (we had started talking informally at some point): "But I think I'm about to get one soon."  
I was speechless. That didn't happen very often. Was she always so straightforward? Now she was really annoying me and I was about to tell her just that, when my phone rang.

**Ye Rim**  
He looked panicked.  
From what he said, during his phone call, I guessed that there was some kind of emergency, concerning his sister. He ran out of the restaurant, as soon as he hung up. I followed, of course, picking up my own phone and calling my manager. He argued but reluctantly agreed to my plea. Just as I had thought, Hyun Soo was having problems with stopping a cab. I knew he didn't want to accept a favor from me, but he still climbed into the van. Of course he did. His sister meant something to him, so of course he did.  
She was at the Han River Hospital, he had hesitantly revealed.  
I laid my hand over his. He had to be stressed, right? I just wanted him to calm down.

**Author**

Hyun Soo turned his head away from the window and looked at Ye Rim's hand over his. It was warm and soft. She had held his hand before but he had never noticed these things until now. He had always been too determined to pull his hand away from hers to notice. He pulled away this time as well, but not as urgently as usual.

Ye Rim smiled. It was not as if she hadn't expected it, but she smiled nonetheless. At least he hadn't made a snappy remark this time.  
The rest of their drive proceeded in silence. Only when they arrived at their destination, did Hyun Soo turn around: "Thanks."  
She shook her head: "That's not necessary. You should go in."  
He nodded and she watched, as he entered the tall building.  
Hopefully his sister was alright. Ye Rim didn't care that she had to listen to her manger's lecture, while he drove her home. As long as Hyun Soo's sister would be fine, all these little and unimportant things didn't matter.  
It was a few days after this, when she was sitting in the recording studio, along with Yoo Seung Hoon that Ha Jin and Kyung Jong marched in. It had been a while since she had seen the both of them, so she was happy when they came to say hello, even though she still didn't know how to handle the situation with Ha Jin. She didn't want to lead him on and tried her hardest to avoid such situations. She considered him as a friend of hers and wanted it to stay that way.  
Seung Hoon had been working on her duet, so it was playing in the studio. Ha Jin and Kyung Jong recognized Hyun Soo's voice instantly.

**Ye Rim**

"The Company is preparing for Hyun Soo's solo debut." Yoo Seung Hoon's words didn't make any sense.  
Hyun Soo had clearly told the Director that he had no intentions of going solo, so why was Yoo Seung Hoon lying to Ha Jin and Kyung Jong? Not only that, but Ha Jin looked angry. I wanted to tell them the truth but I couldn't. It wasn't my place to tell them.  
They left and I turned to Seung Hoon: "Why did you lie to them just now?"  
"Hm?" he raised his eyebrows.  
"About Hyun Soo going solo, that isn't true." I told him.  
He smirked at me: "You shouldn't concern yourself with these things. That's what the company is there for." He paused: "You did a good job with duet. I wonder how you did it so fast this time."  
He was making me feel uneasy. I forced myself to smile at him: "I have a schedule to follow. I should get going."  
I didn't like him, I really didn't. As calmly as possible, I grabbed my bag and made my way out of there. The guy was giving me the chills…  
A week later the Director told me the news that I had been dreading. Lee Hyun Soo would be making his solo debut with my duet, or ours now, I guessed.

True, I had wanted to sing the duet with him but I never wanted him to leave Eye Candy, his friends, which was the case here. What could have happened that he had made such a drastic decision?  
Then again, if Seung Hoon could lie to Ha Jin and Kyung Jong, then there was no reason to believe that he and his sister couldn't lie to all of the Eye Candy members…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **

Hey guys!

So, Chapter one is out as well.

I hope you liked it and even if you didn't please tell me! Reviews are highly appreciated!

Sorry for any spelling or grmmar mistakes =)


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2, ENJOY! =D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" or any of its characters, I am merely playing around with them, therefore only the plot of this story is mine! There is no money made of this story!

_**Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones Chapter 2**_

**Hyun Soo**  
I was silent, as the Director witch handed Ye Rim and me our schedules for the next five weeks.

They were the same.

We had to attend every interview, every TV show together.

I was relieved.

At least I didn't have to do all of this alone.

Ye Rim wasn't that bad. She was always trying to distract me from all the tension, which was slowly building up inside me. For some reason she seemed to know exactly what I needed, even if I didn't talk to her...

I hadn't heard from any of the guys in two weeks, since our fight in the dorm. Sometimes I wondered how they were doing, what they were doing. I wondered if Kyung Jong still dragged the others to the karaoke bar. I wondered if Ha Jin had tried to make a move on another girl. Probably not though, he liked Ye Rim. I wondered if Do Il had finally gotten the courage to confess to Woo Kyung. I wondered, if, at least, Ji Hyuk was happy with Byung Hee's- no, with his muse.

But these thoughts left my head as soon as they entered.

I didn't want them there.

The only thing, which was constantly on my mind, was Da Som's upcoming surgery. Her surgery had to go well, that was all that I needed. If the surgery went well then, everything would be alright. I was sure of that.

"Hyun Soo," the Director witch calling my name brought me out of my thoughts: "This will be your first project, as a solo artist. I want no complications and I expect you to listen to your manager. Is that understood?"

I didn't say anything and ignored my manager's pat on my shoulder.

"Director," Ye Rim spoke this time, she was sitting next to me: "I don't think it's necessary to say all these things to Hyun Soo. He's smart enough as it is."

The Director witch scoffed at the girl: "You're schedule starts next week. You two are dismissed for now. Go, wait outside! I have something to discuss with your managers."

I sighed, as we made our way out of the Director witch's office.

**Author**

The two teenagers sat in silence, which was rather common for them, outside Director Yoo's office.

It was a completely different thing that Ye Rim didn't like the silence. The last time Hyun Soo had talked to her was four weeks ago, when he had thanked her for getting him to the hospital. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, but she didn't do it. It was not like he was going to answer anyways.

He was sad, she could see as much. He might have been a good actor but that didn't mean that he was able to conceal all of his emotions.

"Do you have any plans for this week?" she finally asked: "We have this week off, you know?"

Hyun Soo didn't look at her and once again she was sure that she wouldn't receive an answer but then: "My sister's surgery is next week, the day our new schedule starts… I think I'm going to spend, as much time with her, as possible."

Of course he would spend as much time as possible with his sister.

Ye Rim smiled subtly: "Is she going to be alright, after the surgery? Your sister?"

This time, the Ice Prince finally averted his gaze from the wall, in front of him and looked at the girl, who had just asked the one question aloud, which had been repeating itself, in his head.

He was so used to glaring at almost everyone around him that sometimes, he didn't even notice he was doing it.

He didn't mean to glare at Ye Rim, it just happened.

What was interesting though was her reaction.

Her smile didn't waver, not for a second but her eyes told a completely different story. Was it…fear?

What would Ye Rim be afraid of though? Hyun Soo didn't know but he was still sure that it was fear he saw.

And he was right.

Ye Rim was scared. She was scared that she had taken one step forward with him and two backwards, right after that.

For a second, Hyun Soo was amused, thinking that he really had to control that glaring-habit of his. It wasn't doing him any good, especially now that he was in the entertainment business.

Then he thought about Ye Rim's question again and the glare disappeared from his face, replaced by a small smile, a genuine smile: "She'll be fine. I'm sure she'll be fine after the surgery."

Ye Rim looked relieved but didn't say anything anymore and the two of them shared silence once again, this time it was comfortable though.

Both of their managers exited the Director's office shortly after that and as all four of them stepped out of the building, they were surrounded by reporters immediately.

Hyun Soo was almost inside the van, when he looked back at the girl, who had shown real concern for his sister and him and whose manager was doing a terrible job of getting her out of the crowd. He had no idea what possessed him at that moment but he went straight back to where she was standing and put his arm around her, shielding and steering her out of the crowd of reporters.

He wasn't aware of it at that moment in time, but it was after that particular day that he stopped ignoring and started being nice to her instead.

And later, when he did realize it, however much he tried, he couldn't figure out what exactly had made his behavior change so drastically.

Had it been her concern for Da Som?

Had it been her constant attempt to keep his thoughts from wandering too far off?

Or, had it been maybe the fact that after his fight, with the rest of Eye Candy, she had managed to make him smile for the first time?

Whatever it had been, he hadn't been able to ignore her after that anymore.

Shortly after Da Som's surgery and before their first interview, when Ye Rim had eavesdropped on his phone call with his mother and had requested to pay a visit to the hospital, he had denied her initially.

But afterwards, when the interview had finished and he had tried rushing to the hospital all on his own, she had snuck away from her manager and caught up to him already, this time insisting that he take her along.

The visit to the hospital had been something else altogether.

Da Som had been awake, when they had arrived and she had been instantly besotted by _her _Ye Rim unnie, just like she had been with her Hyun Soo oppa, or her Ji Hyuk oppa for that matter…

Before neither Hyun Soo, nor Ye Rim noticed, five weeks went by in a flash and their schedule together was coming to an end already.

Hyun Soo had finally found out the real reason behind Ji Hyuk's so-called betrayal and he wanted to beat that idiot up a lot more than he had.

'Would Eye Candy go to Japan, or not? Did Eye Candy want to go to Japan, or not?' these questions all depended on each of the members' dreams.

And if it hadn't been for Ye Rim and her encouraging words -even though he had rejected her once again, using Ha Jin's feelings as an excuse- he would have needed a lot more time to come to a decision.

So, "The Idol Boy Band Eye Candy" would not reunite and go to Japan, but Eye Candy had never and would never be disbanded, as long as the boys' friendship didn't get lost somewhere…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey guys!

Before you start ranting about me not updating this story for so long, please read the next chapter and my excuse for not updating...


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Chapter 3, ENJOY! =D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" or any of its characters, I am merely playing around with them, therefore only the plot of this story is mine! There is no money made of this story!

_**Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones Chapter 3**_

**Author**

"'How come this person doesn't have any pride?' isn't that what you're thinking?" Ye Rim guessed aloud.

Hyun Soo only nodded: "So you know."

Ye Rim smiled at him: "The person, who loves pride, doesn't need it."

He cocked his head slightly to his left, regarding her with confusion written all over his handsome face.

Director Yoo chose exactly this moment to enter her office, with Seung Hoon in tow.

Director Yoo's gaze immediately wandered to the present girl: "What are you doing here, Ye Rim? Isn't there anything for you to do today?"

The questioned girl bowed respectfully: "Yes Director, I'm free at the moment… So I was thinking… if I could sing a duet for Hyun Soo's solo album."

Hyun Soo narrowed his eyes slightly.

"No, you can't." the Director deadpanned.

Ye Rim looked down at her hands and pouted a little, before Seung Hoon spoke up: "We could consider it, if we find a good song." He turned to his sister: "You don't have to say no, to every suggestion that you get."

The Director sighed in annoyance and gazed at the two singers in front of her: "There are already rumors, about you two dating going around. I don't want things to become more complicated."

"Then," Ye Rim began: "Should we just start dating?"

Seung Hoon stared at her, like she was crazy, the Director's eyes widened and Hyun Soo's mouth fell open, before he blinked twice, checking if he was hallucinating or not.

**Hyun Soo**

I practically stopped breathing, when she said those words.

After receiving nothing but silence in response to her suggestion, Ye Rim watched all of us innocently and a small smile started tugging at her lips: "I was just kidding."

I released the breath I had been holding.

"Don't joke around like that." Well, the witch had taken the words right out of my mouth.

The rest of the meeting went by uneventfully and I actually managed to convince the Director witch and Seung Hoon to consider Ji Hyuk's song for my album.

Now I just had to wait for them to listen to it, because they simply wouldn't be able to reject it, after doing that.

Ye Rim and I exited the office, once the meeting finished. We walked to the entrance hall of the building, in silence. That was, when I noticed something.

"Hey," I stopped and turned to Ye Rim, making her stop as well: "Where's your manager?"

She blinked a few times: "He isn't coming today."

"And how are you going to get home?" the question was out of my mouth way too soon for my liking.

"I'm taking the bus." she said slowly and then grinned in that stupid way of hers: "Whae, are you worried about me?"

I scoffed at her: "Don't just go assuming things on your own." then I began walking again, this time she wasn't next to me though, she hadn't moved an inch, as if rooted to that spot.

When I had almost reached the door, I heard the permanent crowd outside the building, saw the flashlights from all the reporters' cameras, as they got ready to snap their pictures and shoot their videos, seeing me through the glass doors and my damn conscience made its comeback.

Turning on my heels, I made my way back to where Ye Rim was standing: "Tell me, you brought a cap with you."

She nodded: "I did."

"Good." I said: "I'm taking you home. I'm taking the bus as well."

"There's really no need to do that." she told me, shaking her head frantically: "I can go on my own."

I raised my eyebrows at her and then sighed: "Well, that's too bad, because I wasn't asking you." I paused, waiting for to put her cap on and doing so myself: "Let's go through the other exit, this one is too crowded for my liking."

**Ye Rim**

Inwardly, I was smiling like a stupid fool once again. Nobody was around and Hyun Soo was still being considerate towards me. I was so happy and at the same time, confused as hell.

He kept rejecting me but then he did things like this, making me hope and then rejected me again. Didn't he know what he was doing to me?

Oh well, even if he didn't have any romantic interest in me, his actions showed that he at least considered me as some kind of friend, didn't they?

We somehow sneaked through the backside of the building, managing to avoid every single reporter and ran, as if our lives depended on it, coming to a halt only when we reached the bus stop.

Lucky as we were, we didn't have to wait long for the bus to arrive. Except for the driver and an old couple, the whole bus was pretty much empty.

We sat down in the farthest seats at the end, falling into a comfortable silence. A few stops passed by before I remembered something: "So, have you and the rest of Eye Candy finally made up?"

He sighed in exasperation: "Do you really have to poke your nose in all of my personal matters?"

"Well," I reasoned: "I'm curious."

"Of course you are." he muttered under his breath and then in a normal tone: "Yes, all of us made up, no more fights there and before you ask, I can't rejoin Eye Candy, because Eye Candy has never and will never disband."

A content smile spread slowly but surely across my face: "That's a relief. Friends, such as yours, should last for a lifetime. It would be a shame to lose them over some stupid and shallow things, like fame, money or misunderstandings… Oh, I have to get off at the next step."

He had been staring at me strangely but averted his eyes, once I told him that I had to get off and looked out of the window, to his right: "This is my stop as well."

Stepping out of the bus we, once again, chose silence instead of conversation and communication, or rather he did, I had no problem with a bit of talking.

This time, the silence ended when we walked into a small playground.

"We're here." I told him.

Hyun Soo looked at everything around us for at least three full minutes, before looking at me: "You live here?"

I nodded my head in agreement and pointed at a small building at one side of the playground: "I have a small flat in there."

"Since when?" he asked.

I thought for a moment: "Since about three years."

"Three years?" I nodded at his question and he continued: "You've been living here for three years and I haven't seen you even once around, even though I live just there." He pointed to a small house on the opposite side of the playground from my place.

"I know." was the only reply I gave him.

"You know? How?" wow! According to his personality he looked close to desperation.

The explanation was actually quite simple: "I told you a few days ago that I don't really have any friends, so when I'm free I don't come out of my flat very often, that's why you've never seen me around. I can see the playground from my window and I've seen you with your sister or your friends a lot of times in the past three years."

**Hyun Soo**

She had been living right across the playground for three years and I didn't even know…

"Well then…" I didn't know what to say at that moment: "I'll see you around, I guess."

I saw her smile at me, before I turned around and walked away.

It was later that evening, when all the guys were gathered at Ji Hyuk's place, waiting for Ha Jin's debut on TV and I was still thinking about Ye Rim.

That girl wasn't making things easy for me. Although I had rejected her at least ten times, she kept smiling at me, kept being nice towards me. Even if it was hard to admit, during my fight with the rest of Eye Candy, she had been my only support and she knew that. She understood me, without me having to say something.

"You seem quite close with Ye Rim lately." Ha Jin's words brought me back to reality.

Ha Jin's feelings for Ye Rim were just another addition to all this complicated mess.

I avoided his eyes while answering: "It only seems that way, because we're promoting together."

"Take good care of my goddess." I could practically hear his smile through his words: I'll crush you, if you don't."

I didn't reply, nor did I react in any other way but I was grateful…

**Author**

"I marked some parts on the sheet." Seung Hoon pointed out: "You should sing these with more emotion."

Ye Rim nodded and looked at the words on the sheet of paper.

The two teenagers were currently seated in the recording studio, discussing a new song.

Ye Rim looked at the genius songwriter next to her: "The lyrics are quite sad. Did you get dumped?"

Seung Hoon hesitated before lifting his head and averting his eyes from the paper in his lap to look at her: "Ah, it looks like I'm caught."

"Do you want me to set you up with someone?" she asked sincerely.

He smiled wistfully: "That would be nice."

"Tell me what type of girls you like then!" she began her inquiry.

"Hmmm… pretty girls?" Seung Hoon joked.

**Hyun Soo**

I entered the recording studio, my ears meeting with the sounds of laughter, one welcomed, the other… not really.

Before one of my snarky comments, which were mostly reserved for Yoo Seung Hoon these days, left my mouth, Seung Hoon excused himself from the room to attend a phone-call.

"I turned my head to look at Ye Rim and before I could say something to her, she was talking: "Isn't Seung Hoon handsome?"

I watched her in disbelief, scoffing: "Can't you tell the difference between handsome and greasy?"

"A cool composed, intelligent and handsome person like Seung Hoon, I think a lot of girls would like that." She stated, completely ignoring my remark.

What, the hell, was wrong with this girl?

Just a few days ago, she had been openly joking about dating me and now this!

"It looks like you've fallen quite hard." I couldn't keep the bite out of my tone, as much as I tried to.

"Are you jealous?" she was trying hard to keep her obvious smile from her face.

I scowled at her, indignantly: "Jealous? Of Yoo Seung Hoon?… Please say something that makes sense."

"Then," she began: "How about a date with me tomorrow?"

There she went again, talking about dating me, so casually.

Before I could retort anything though, Yoo Seung Hoon reentered the studio. He took his seat next to Ye Rim, across from where I was leaning against a table. He smiled at her and I just wanted to punch that bloody fake look off of his face.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Ye Rim's words shook me out of my aggressive thoughts, almost instantly and I watched in silent seething, as Yoo Seung Hoon gave his positive reply.

"But you're busy tomorrow, Ye Rim." It was as if my mouth had a life of its own, for the words escaped my lips totally unintentionally.

"I'm busy tomorrow?" she asked confused.

"Yeah." well, if my mouth had started it then I should just go through with it: "Think hard about it. You have something to do."

Her face stretched into that knowing smile of hers and I snatched the paper out of Yoo Seung Hoon's hand, before that big mouth of mine blurted out something else and before she had time to answer me.

"We should start recording this." I pointed to the sheet of paper in my hand and made my way hastily into the recording room.

I could see her, holding up four fingers, through the glass shield. I showed her the same number of fingers, silently fixing the time for our meeting, tomorrow afternoon.

Her lips tugged slightly upwards and she lowered her eyes. For the first time, since I knew her, I saw her shyness… She was such a girl.

While singing that blasted song Yoo Seung Hoon had written, it occurred to me that, maybe tomorrow's 'date' with Ye Rim wasn't such a bad idea.

At that point in time, I had a perfectly reasonable explanation, as to why I was going to go on a date with Ye Rim. It was simple, really.

Ye Rim was clearly some kind of friend of mine and Yoo Seung Hoon wasn't worthy of any of my friends, so I'd rather she went on a date with me, than that bastard. Also, Ha Jin wouldn't mind anymore, since he had given up on her…

Everything was fine, as long as she didn't even think about going out with Yoo Seung Hoon.

Yes, at that point in time, I had a perfectly reasonable explanation for my behavior and that was enough for now.

I could think later about why I was **really** doing, what I was doing…

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hey guys!

I know that I haven't updated this story in over six months and most of you must be quite a bit unhappy about that...

First of all, the reason that I couldn't update: My laptop wasn't working all this time, our normal home computer crashed down at the same time my laptop did and it's still not working. So I actually had no access to a computer at home. Writing with my phone is quite a bit of a hassle and school coumputers don't allow me to upload my personal stuff on the internet. All of tihs might seem stupid but that's how it was. Nonetheless, I have been thinking about my stories and I have been writing everything with my hand nowadays.

So, last month. when I checked my laptop for nth time, it was working again.

I have already updated my two other ongoing stories by at least one chapter, in this past month and I have finally found the time to update this one as well...

Now coming to the chapters, I know that Chapter 2 might seem rushed at the end but I have my reason for that as well, which is that I already had Chapter 3 written and if I had been detailed about those five weeks of their schedule, then it would have have taken more chapters to get to the one I had written already...

Chapter 3 is... well, I like it. I don't know about you guys, but I always want to know what goes on in those characters' heads when they are jealous, or shocked, or angry and there is an added scene in the chapter too.

Anyways, please tell me if you liked it or not. Your opinion is important to me. If you have any questions regarding the characters, their development, or the story and its development, please do not hesitate and ask them. I'll try to answer them as best as I can.

To all my subcribers that have stuck to me like glue during this long time, thank you very much for your patience and your support. And to all my new subscribers (yes, I mostly write such long author's notes) thank you very much for subscribing to this story and I hope you will enjoy reading it in the future =)

Thank you all for the reviews as well and keep on reviewing, so that I can keep on writing! =D


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Chapter 4, ENJOY! =D

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own "Shut Up Flower Boy Band" or any of its characters, I am merely playing around with them, therefore only the plot of this story is mine! There is no money made of this story!

_**Of Fake Smiles And Real Ones Chapter 4**_

**Author**

"Where are you going oppa?" Da Som was sitting on Hyun Soo's bed, surrounded by Do Il, Ji Hyuk, Kyung Jong and Ha Jin.

"Yeah, where are you going 'oppa'?" Ha Jin repeated the question mockingly.

Hyun Soo, who was getting ready, glared at his friend through the mirror, but answered his sister's question nonetheless: "Oppa has to do something Da Som-ah."

"It has to be something very important, if you're ditching Da Som and us in your free time." Kyung Jong retorted thoughtfully.

Hyun Soo turned around and joined the others on the bed, pulling a fresh pair of socks out from under it.

He was not going to answer any of their questions.

It was quiet for a little while after that. Only the sound of Ji Hyuk strumming his guitar and Kyung Jong tapping his fingers on the wall could be heard.

Then, all of a sudden, Ha Jin spoke up again: "You're going on a date, aren't you?"

It was not even a question. It was a statement. Hyun Soo stilled in his actions, for just the friction of a second though, then continued pulling his socks on.

Da Som inhaled loudly, clapping in excitement: "Are you going out with Ye Rim unnie?"

This time Hyun Soo stilled completely.

His sister had ratted him out, without even knowing it.

"Are you really going out with Ye Rim?" Ha Jin asked curiously.

Hyun Soo couldn't look at him: "It's not a date, really."

Ha Jin rolled his eyes: "Yah, Lee Hyun Soo! You don't need to lie, because of me. I told you that I'm over her."

Now Hyun Soo did look at him; he didn't know exactly why, but he felt the need to explain his side of the story to him and everyone else, who was present in his room: "No, I mean it! It's not a date. Yoo Seung Hoon was about to go out with her and I just thought that he's not any good for her, so I told her to go out with me instead."

At the end of his little speech he looked around himself, only to find them looking back at him more skeptic than he had ever seen.

But still, he insisted: "It's not a date, really!"

Ji Hyuk cracked a smirk: "Just keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start believing it one day too."

This made everyone laugh out loud, except for Hyun Soo and Da Som, who was actually a little bit confused at that moment. Was her oppa now going out with Ye Rim, or was he not?

**Hyun Soo**  
Idiotic! All of them totally and completely idiotic.

They were all laughing at me.

Why wouldn't they just believe me?

It was not a date, really!

I decided to stay silent, after their fit of laughter had ebbed away. None of my words could help me in explaining my damn situation to them anyways. So, what was the point of talking at all?

Later, when all of us were leaving, because it was time for me to pick up Ye Rim, Ji Hyuk stayed back for a bit, pulling me aside from everyone else.  
"What?" I snapped at him. I was already tense enough, as it was.

"Calm down." he put a hand on my shoulder: "I know how you feel." he paused: "I know exactly what you're going through." another pause: "Loyalty comes in a package with being a good friend. I know that better than anyone else."

Alright, so maybe he could relate, but my situation was different from his, because I didn't like Ye Rim the way he liked Soo Ah.

He continued: "I've been through all this and sometimes you just want everything and everyone to go to hell. You don't have to do this to yourself though, because Ha Jin said it, didn't he? He doesn't mind anymore."

He looked away from me for a moment.

This whole talking seriously thing was way too awkward for the two of us.

"If you don't like her, fine, ignore this conversation." Ji Hyuk turned back to me, tightening his grip on my shoulder: "But if there's even the slightest chance that you do like her, then please don't be as stupid as I have been in the past. Don't push her away. It won't do either of you any good, believe me."

**Ye Rim**  
He seemed rather absentminded...

Ever since he had picked me up in front of my apartment, he had been absentminded.

It hadn't been that apparent in the movie theatre, but after we had entered the restaurant we were currently seated in, it was more than obvious.

"Did someone force you to do it?" whenever I was around him, words would always slip out without me intending to say them out loud.

He looked up from his plate: "Force me to do what?"

I had asked already, I might as well get an answer: "Force you to go out with me?"

He cocked his head to his right, staring at me for a short moment: "And what, if I said that that's the exact case?"

Ouch!

Why was it that, even though I always knew what his answer would be I still had to ask?

I forced myself to smile at him: "Then I'd say that it would explain the painful expression that's been marring your face all day long."

**Hyun Soo**  
Ouch!

Painful expression?

Really? Had I let myself become that comfortable in her presence that I didn't even consider masking my inner feelings in front of her?

I had been confused, ever since I had picked her up and only my confused expression could hint at me being in pain... Which I wasn't...

"I'm not in pain." I told her.

"That might be true, but that doesn't change the fact that you look like you are." she responded: "So, did someone force you to go out with me, or not?"

I sighed, probably looking more annoyed than anything right now: "No, nobody forced me. I'm here on my own."

"But you don't want to be here." it was a statement and just for a tiny second there, she seemed, as if she was about to cry.

"You're right. I'd rather be somewhere else right now." I kept my eyes on hers, observing, nothing in her friendly expression changed though: "But you know as well as I do that, I wouldn't be here, if I really didn't want to."

She looked down at her lap, smiling.

And once again, she left me wondering, what kind of girl she must be, what kind of patience she must possess, to be smiling, to be happy, even when I behaved like a total jerk with her?

Later that evening, when I dropped her off in front of her apartment, she took my left hand in hers, which she did rather often anyways, halting me in my tracks, when I turned around to leave.

"What is it?" I had no idea why I was whispering.

"Thank you." she was hugging me and I... I was actually hugging her back, without anyone around, for me to pretend to like her, or anyone telling me to hug her back.

What did that mean?

And why in the hell was SHE saying thank you to ME?

I didn't get it...

And I still didn't get it when she was inside her apartment already and still didn't get it when I reached my own house and found Da Som and the guys waiting for me and still didn't get it, when Ha Jin and Kyung Jong tried to get details out of me... And still didn't get it, when I was lying in my bed late at night, overthinking everything that had passed that day.

Why did everything connected to Kim Ye Rim have to be so confusing and complicated?

My life was complicated enough as it was...

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Hi people!

So, I'm back from vacation and I tried to write in between all the chaos, which is my family...

Anyways, there you have it, Hyun Soo and Ye Rim's date. It was nothing special but I just thought that even thogh Ye Rim has already figured out her feelings for Hyun Soo, he still needs time to sort his feelings out, which is why he is still as rude as ever with her.

But he's getting to the point of confusion and jealousy and possesivness, which is rather nice to write and read in my opinion.

So, how did you like this chapter? Please tell me in your reviews, or you can PM me if you want to =D

Thank you to all those, who reviewed and all my subscribers. I just have one wish, please don't be silent readers, even if I'm grateful to those who are...

Like I always say, reviews are welcomed =D


End file.
